


The Fourth Time

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, this is just alot of feels, ziall, ziall angst, ziall fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people aren’t as expressive with emotions as others. Some speak exactly the way they feel, some dont. But the times they do, those are the times worth remembering. These are the times Niall remembered.</p>
<p>The fourth time Zayn said it was when they celebrated their anniversary, making the very courageous decision to come out, admitting their love to the millions of their dedicated fans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fourth Time

**Author's Note:**

> SO I figured its time to update, i hope you’ll are liking this series. This doesnt have smut, but some of the other parts do:

**The fourth time**

The fourth time Zayn said it was when they celebrated their anniversary, making the very courageous decision to come out, admitting their love to the millions of their dedicated fans.

 

Zayn sighed, as he looked through his twitter. Coming out had been Niall’s idea, the perfect idea for their 2 year anniversary, and Zayn had agreed. It had been 2 years for heaven’s sake, and he didn’t see why they needed to keep it a secret anymore. The reaction was better than he’d expected, they’d received a lot of hate, but a majority of tweets to him and Niall were supporting, true fans. He sighed as he forced himself to go through his twitter again.

The doorbell rang, and he put his laptop aside, getting up lazily to answer it, figuring it was Liam trying to be a comforting best friend. He smiled the sight in front of him.

“Hi,” Niall grinned sheepishly, wet hair sticking to his forehead, clothes completely drenched. “I wanted to surprise you, but I forgot my umbrella.” He laughed, and Zayn leaned in and kissed him, hands touching his wet face as water dripped from his hair onto Zayn’s hands. “Let’s get you some clothes.”

About twenty minutes later, Niall sat on the couch, in Zayn’s oversized jumper, practically slipping off his shoulders and a pair of his own sweats which he’d left there earlier. Niall rolled up the sleeves so they weren’t falling off his arms, feeling warm and comfortable in his boyfriend’s clothes. “The jumper’s a little big for you, but I like it.” Zayn smiled, looking at Niall. “Here, I made you some tea.”

“You’re the best.” Niall said, taking the cup in his hands and feeling the warmth flow through his body as he took a sip. “So how is it, being a free man?” Niall said, laughing.

“Its good, I like it. I like being able to be myself in front of everyone.” Zayn said honestly. “I actually.. wanted to ask you about something though.” Zayn said, smiling. Niall raised an eyebrow. “Yeah?”

“I mean, since we don’t have any more restrictions, do you wanna like, you know..” He trailed. Niall grinned mischievously. “Do I wanna..?”

“Do you wanna move in with me?”

Niall widened his eyes, he didn’t see that coming. Sure, they’d been dating for two years, but it was in secret and even though they slept over at each other’s pretty often, they’d never lived together.

“That sounds brilliant.” Niall said, as he watched Zayn’s face split into a giant smile. He pulled Niall into a hug, wrapping his muscular arms around Niall’s frame, his wet hair tickling his neck.

And Zayn felt a feeling, somewhere low in his stomach, just a warm, tender feeling when Niall’s body was pressed against his. And he didn’t know exactly what it was, he just knew it was good- that it was very good, and he wanted to feel it forever. His hands rubbed circles into his back, and the jumper he wore hung loosely around his tiny frame, and Zayn just felt like they were locked together.

But when somebody said locked together, they always spoke about how suffocating it is, how cramped it feels. But Zayn didn’t feel that. With Niall, he just felt needed, wanted, and he didn’t know if it was just some sort of invisible thread that bound them together that made them feel that way. It just- fit. Niall’s small shoulders fit in his embrace, his head fit in the crook of his neck, their hands fit together. And he knew that this was all meant to be. He didn’t want to lose it.

He never wanted to let Niall go.

As they lay in bed an hour or so later, Zayn watched Niall sleep, eyes peacefully closed, bow shaped pink lips slightly parted. Zayn smiled, because for once everything was just going well for him. He watched the man he loved sleep and made the stupid decision to check the time on his phone.

His phone buzzed with continuous tweets from fans, and he decided to take a look. He smiled as he read through all the tweets.

**@MiaDirection: Zayn and Niall <3 omg i’ve been waiting for this to happen forever!**

**@LiamGetMePreggo: OMFG CRYING BC #ZiallIsReal**

**@ZiamNachos: Omg I still ship ziam but ziall omg!!**

**@fuckmehazza: When is Larry going to come out?**

**@nouislovechild: @fuckmehazza They’ll come out eventually, I’m sure!**

He couldn’t help but laugh at the last two, because as crazy as they were, Louis and Harry were going to come out eventually.

He kept going through the tweets till he came across one which felt like a punch to the jaw, and he suddenly wished he’d never opened twitter in the first place.

**@teamparker: Who’s gay again? The Muslim one? How am I surprised that the terrorist of the band also happens to be a faggot**

Zayn felt like he’d been kicked repeatedly in the chest. He’d feel better being kicked repeatedly in the chest. Sure, he was used to all the hate, being judged on the biased opinion of all the crazy racists out there. But this one just struck him somewhere. He curled into a ball, throwing his phone aside, and starting to cry actual tears, something he hadn’t done in a while. After crying for a while, he let out a louder than meant to whimper, and he watched as Niall stirred.

“Babe, are you crying?” he said softly, blue eyes glazed with drowsiness. “Zayn, come here.” He said, once he saw Zayn’s state. He felt like his heart had broken into about a million pieces but he couldn’t judge, because Zayn was crying and he just couldn’t let that happen, not when he was around. He wrapped his arms around Zayn, rocking him back and forth and humming into his ear, rubbing circles on his back as Zayn broke his bravado and tore his walls down, crying into Niall’s chest.

They didn’t say anything, Niall just sat holding Zayn till Zayn’s eyes felt raw and he couldn’t cry anymore. “I’m sorry,” Zayn said softly. “It was just too much, I couldn’t take it.” He said softly, and Niall shut his eyes. “It’s okay, everything’s going to be okay.” Niall said, voice faint as a whisper, and even though it wasn’t, Zayn had to believe him.

“I love you. I love you so, so much.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope you liked, i’ll put it up on my ao3 asap :) And i wanted to dedicate this to everyone who’s ever received internet hate because its hurtful. and I really, really tried to make this smut but i couldnt okay  
> The next will be the fifth&sixth time :) f e e d b a c k (Please though i’ve had a sad day fill up the ask box)  
> -Rachel (I really like it when people call me alarek)


End file.
